


Virgin Mary

by Tavy



Category: Death Note
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Possessive Sex, Public Humiliation, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Train Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavy/pseuds/Tavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thee, Yagami Light, is stressed. He doesn't know why or what had caused it but nonetheless its a bother on him. With Near accusing him of being Kira every so often in front of his skeptical colleagues, and Mello with his previous kidnappings leading to the death of his father without even getting his name, not to mention Misa more annoying than ever. Everything and everyone is simply pissing him off, and he's considering on killing some of those 'Kira Worshippers' on TV as a stress relevant before Mikami could. So before he does something irresponsible, he goes out on a walk, nowhere special but simply to get away from it all. However while boarding a train, his eyes lands on this women, and he could've been delusional but he saw her before. As the train gets more and more crowded, Light takes his place behind her and thus a new idea has been planted into his 'New World' fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Mary

**Author's Note:**

> [This takes place sometime after Misa hands her Shinigami eyes over to Mikami, and sometime before Kiyomi's death. But towards the end things takes place after the animation-- Light's death]  
>  As a side note, this may be the longest lemon... *coughs* thingy-- I ever wrote but I just had to add more Yagami Light mature content in this world, since he needs some love~ ; v ; 
> 
> *The underlined italics are the Reader's thoughts, while the regular italics are Light's*

"Hm? Oh Light! Going to work this late?"

The copper haired male halted in his procedure in getting dressed once he saw Misa at their bedroom doorway. What particularly made him stop was the way she was dressed. Being a well known model and all has its advantages, like having the most exclusive clothes; and so this specific quirky attire Amane Misa was in, was none other than a skimpy bunny costume. Though he wasn't surprised or awed at this since she had tried many times to seduce him but to no avail, he guessed that if he had laid there in their room any longer she would've attacked him again. Sighing monotonically, he merely ignored her efforts and pulled on his coat along with his beanie. "No, I took a day off today. Besides I'm sure they'll be fine without me." he replied, brushing past her and making his way towards their apartment door. "Huh? Then where are you going?" the blonde pressed on with a pout. It was already the afternoon and seeing that Light's not usually home during this time, she thought it was finally their chance to spend time together. "Out for walk." Light vaguely responded as he slipped on his shoes, due to this Mogi who was languidly reading the newspaper at the table, glanced at the young man in alarm and suspicion. And this Yagami wasn't slow to pick up on that. "Don't worry you two. I'm just going out to clear my head, I mean I have been tired out from work with all the hours and the Kira case right? I'll be back home before dawn, honest." Light chuckled innocently; this had indeed worried Mogi even more but he had no use but to agree. However Ryuk only snickered horsley at the obvious fake innocence, knowing all too well that this kid was anything but harmless. Though this Shinigami didn't have a clue on what was going through this boy's head this time. "Don't stay out too late kid." Ryuk chimed, waving carelessly.

"Hah, I just said I won't, well then be right back then!" Light farewell cheerfully as he headed out the door. Once it had shut behind him, that sweet smile that was on his face dropped into a grimace as he beganed his walk.

_Damn you Near. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have all this suspicion directed towards me. Tsk... I bet Mogi's even gonna warn the others that I left the house unsupervised. Great, fucking great.._

The brunette walked aimlessly as he continued to curse and growl in his head, and to his surprise his feet took him to the train station. Though he was fine with it since one of the trains took him a loop back to his apartment. And the ride wasn't too short or long for him to vent out his locked up thoughts and schemes for the next meeting with Kiyomi and his 'New World'.

Boarding the slightly empty train, he took an open seat and remained inconspicuous to the passengers around him. He was more so focusing on his thoughts about Near, surely that brat must be cooking up some plan, but he was picking a fight with the wrong person. Just like L was. Light couldn't help but smirk smugly from that fact; seeing the small light in L's eyes slowly fade was... nothing more than **perfect.** He longed to have that day replay over and over again, just so he could see Ryuzaki give his last dying breath in defeat. Oh, just the mental image made Yagami Light want to burst into a fit of endless laughter!

"...G-Guuahahah--"

Light cut his giggles short once he could've sworn he heard someone else laughing along with him. Quickly he darted his eyes towards one of the doors of the train, there he saw a women standing there and tinkering with her phone. [Hair Length] [Hair Color] hair in [Hair Style: curls/a ponytail/etc.], a baggy jacket with a black skirt and leggings underneath. An average young adult women at first glance, right? So why did Light continued to intervene his planning with taking glimpses of this female?

_I think I've... saw her somewhere? But... where?_

Narrowing his eyes, he concentrated on her form, the train ride or his reason for being there being pushed aside. Was this women a criminal he saw on TV? A victim of one of Kira's killings? Or... was he, somehow, attracted to this girl? ..No, it couldn't be that, she was too average for his tastes. Maybe if he had the Shinigami Eyes then he can see her name and that'll possibly help recall something. But even if it would be easier, why waste half his life on a little thing when he can just use his charm? Making his decision, he stood just when train made its next stop and cautiously proceded over. Taking a curious peek over her shoulder, he saw that she was texting someone who he assumed was her lover of some sort, an advantage of this was that this proclaimed lover had send a message with her name in it: [Name].

_[Name]? ...Haven't I heard that name before?_

"A-Achooo..!"

Light's eyes widen in realization, he remembered now! Thanks to the muffled sneeze of the female, it reminded him of a once familiar one back when he was in high school. Now Light wasn't a boy to show recognition of others but he used to sit near a girl that had often got sick, and on exams she would try her best to be quiet with her cold but it still annoyed him greatly. And one day, when the scores were hung on the boards, he remembered spotting a name written the same way in that message, the name of that clumsy girl: [Last Name], [First Name].

Yagami Light was now blank, merely blinking into space now at what he had solved. Drawing back to reality, he looked over the women in his daze. Certainly she had change in some form, adulthood always had that effect, and in all honesty... Light was liking that possibility. This truth, sparked something in his twisted mind, and it left him stunned for a brief moment until a sinister smirk had quickly found itself glued to his face. Unfortunately for this oblivious women, those eyes of his gleamed in a mischief red glint.

Citizens squeezed their way in, the capacity of the train cart being lessen as it made its next stop. Everyone, whether they liked it or not, they had no choice but to bare with being compressed against one another. Hellfire eyes could clearly read distress across the [brunette/blonde/etc.]'s features from being corridor by the males around her, yet she kept her gaze at the doors windows, awaiting her stop for the date she was on her way of attending. That is until she felt the small breeze against her ear, but with reasoning the women figured it was expected since the train was packed. And it wouldn't help the problem if she got antsy like the other passengers. It was hard for Light not to make a mockery due to this, for he was the cause of that feather light blow against this female's ear. Yes, Light too, would agree that this wasn't like him to be bold in this form. But no one knew the plans he had in store on this mere ride.

 **Now every God has its rise and fall, but if this so happens, a God needs a successor.** A kin to bathe in the glory of their God's achievements. Sure, Mikami was doing such a fantastic job at following his every command and dying wish, however his life is now shorten. And it would a shame if one day they both came to an end, so of course its only right for an offspring to be made. Now he had promised both Rem and Misa that he and the idol will spend a long life together raining in glory, but to be blunt, Misa was such an obnoxious women. He couldn't count how many times he wanted to strike her. The same promise had been made to Kiyomi too, however he felt that she also was such a silly women for inviting Misa to dinner and nearly picking a fight on who Light cherished more. No, he needed a women that wasn't too engulfed in all that, clueless even. He needed someone who was pure and surely untouched; someone he could easily manipulate but also someone he can just as simply throw away. And who better than a former, weak classmate that was more consumed in meaningless hobbies and school than love and relationships?

Seeing that there were two gentlemen slightly crowding them, one a sleeping old geezer and the other a foolish teen bopping his head to the screeching music in his headsets; Light couldn't see a more tempting task. But the thing was, how should he began, after all its been so long since he felt this urge to ravished someone like prey. Him a predator? If anyone ever disobey him, then yes, but him a scum like most lowlife humans? Of course not! This was simply an experiment, surely with his marvelous genes his offspring will be nothing but perfection! And he always loved to be one step ahead of everyone if he's ever at the risk of falling from his throne. More importantly, has this 'lover' of hers already marked her as theirs before he? It would be unfortunate if Light hadn't tested that possibility... Leaning closer as the train rocked, Light made another fragile puff into the women's ear, this time he felt her vivid [Eye Color] eyes looked out through their corners in hopes of spotting what exactly was causing the unbearable sensations. And from the look of her furrowed brows, she was becoming pissed by the feeling. That's when Light took his chance to speak softly into her eardrums: "You shouldn't make such a disrespectful face at your God."

"..? God--"

"...I am Kira. And if I savored my life, I wouldn't turn around if I were you, unless you want to die in the next 40 seconds." Light stopped her in her tracks from turning around in confusion, now where would the fun be in that right? Her complexion had drained as her mouth dropped, now staring at the window in agape, both horror and puzzlement flooding her. It was evident that she wanted to look around to see if anyone might help her, but fear overpowered, leaving her to squeak out: "W-Whether this is a joke or not, p-please... don't kill me a-anyhow." Light's shoulders shook from the built up snickers that wanted to erupt from seeing this female's legs tremor. "Very well, then do as I say and keep quiet." was all that he whispered in return before licking the shell of the girl's ear, which she responded with a muffled, incoherent sound.

"N-Ngh... Wait! I... have s-someone else." [Name] stuttered cautiously, not wanting to anger the person everyone thought of as a ruthless God. But how can she keep calm by the way this situation is turning out; right now Kira was rising up her skirt and stroking up her thigh. And each time, she carefully stepped away from the hand but her efforts only caused him to come even closer until she was pressed up against the doors. There wasn't a response and the hand ceased its rubbing, but just when the young women thought it was a miracle, her skirt was suddenly lifted up to reveal her underwear through the see through stockings. "Are you a virgin? I will know if you're lying [Name]." If [Name]'s blush wasn't noticeable before, it was now aflamed across her face even more, was this perv really Kira? Not getting a response quick enough, Light became impatient and maneuvered his hand between her clenched thighs again, this time having his finger come in contact with the protruding bud through the soaking fabric-- eliciting a shuddering gasp from the [brunette/blonde/etc.]. "W-Wha... _ahh_ \-- What are y-you doing..?!" This terrified reaction, only made Light more smug. "So... you are a virgin... Gu-Guahahah, perfect! You'll make a flawless Virgin Mary, [Name]!" He deadly praised before dipping his head into the crook of the female's neck to nibble against the flesh, all while he continued to fondle the clothed clitoris; only having it more difficult for her to keep calm and collected. "Y-You're... t-too rough..!" Huffing out lewd mewls here and there, [Name] felt humiliated to even glimpse at this guy's face anymore, more importantly she was doing this on her way to meet up with her loved one; the person she has been dying to be taken by. And it had been planned that they were going to make love tonight, but look at her now, pleading unheard things as her body leaked with fluids by the touch of the most feared being in the world. [Name] hesitantly glanced down at the hand touching her, watching intently at how two fingers would mush her bud in between before returning to the original circling motion. Even her own fingers weren't skilled the way this person was when she touched herself countless of times in yearn to be tainted by the opposite sex, or any gender really!? Cringing, she slowly spread her legs out, giving 'Kira' access to massage her opening as well. A tingling feeling that was once ignored, turned into something like the pounding of a door, making her arch her hips in pace with her escalating breathing. "O-Oh, please Ki-Kira...! I'm s-so close..!" Drool slipping out of the young adult virgin's mouth, she silently reached her extent and the small stream of juices slid out of her twitching love hole and down her legs.

Light removed the hand that was between the girl's legs, and examined the slight wetness to his fingers, but just as quickly as that had ended it was the same for how unsatisfied he became yet again. This mere act wasn't enough to subdue his every day drama, he needed another little push, and he figured it he had no choice but to resort to that. [Name] had regained herself from what she had nostalgically knew as an orgasm, and what came along with that was none other than the shame of it, even more so considering where she had done it. Though that matter can be dealt with another time, since she was swiftly swung around with her back being pressed to the door. Out of instinct she gazed upon the culprit who was behind all this, but what she saw had made her regret this for all eternity. "Y... Yagami-kun, y-you're... Ki--"

"That's right, I'm Kira, [Name]." The mahogany haired man hushed her calmly as he brought her close to him, similar to a hug but not at all affectionate as the action is portrayed since his reason was because of the train making another stop. As more busy people rushed and cramped themselves in, the cart beganed to move again and that gave Light the cue to release [Name]. However the young women was deadpanned shocked as her vibrant [Eye Color] eyes dulled behind her disheveled strands of hair. Yagami Light wasn't a difficult person to forget, with him being both good looking and an excelling student, others at least remembered his face. But to think that the one the world now worshipped was _him_ , made the young women's head twist and knot up in wonder and fear. "..I can't believe it." she murmured, not taking heed to Light's hellish stare, oh how he found that woeful look... lovely. Seeing that she was slipping far from reality for his advantages, he pressed her up against the glass once more, along with compressing his chest against hers. "Listen closely, I wish for you to give birth to my seed." Flinching, those orbs of hers showed embarrassment from the request, now understanding his invasion of her personal space from the very beginning. "I-I told you.. I already have someone else! I'm not sure if you... l-like me that much, but I'm sorry I--"

He was _snickering_.

"What's so.. funny?" [Name] insisted, not long after she had a hand around her throat and the other around her own pair. She wanted to gag or at least raise her voice for him to stop, but it seemed that the grip was constricting her voice and even gagging increase the pressure, so she merely stilled. "Are you kidding? Someone's a bit too high and mighty of herself. Let me be completely straightforward and simple with you, [Surname]. I need a Virgin Mary; a Blessed Mother, and you're a reasonable candidate since you're someone I can easily throw away when I get bored without any consequences. And I... don't care whom you love, if you wish to fight then as your God I'll punish you. Or... you can submit and... we could **_recreate the world together_** with your precious womb, if this Earth rots even more than it is." Such nerving words, [Name] didn't even want to look into those threatening and insane eyes of her former classmate; she understood perfectly what he had intended: _She practically didn't have a choice._

Through her struggle she managed to turn her head away from him and grimaced at the oblivious people. Whether they were afraid to look or stop what they had unfortunately glimpsed and left the matter in Kira's hands, or if they really were caught up in their own troubles, it angered her how her pride had to be crushed by this person who dared take advantaged of the title 'God'. "I... don't want to be used." [Name] hesitantly gulped, in Light's eyes he saw the features in her face express anxiety and shame, but that couldn't be more alluring to him. "Don't fret, this is all for **justice.** "

Carefully unzipping and lifting articles of clothing, the untouched women trembled in her statue like stance as her unclothed breast were hit with the foreign air of the train station, as if everyone was breathing upon them. She was still highly against this, in fact the only reason she was in this position was to get his hand off her throat due to the bruise it caused, but why did her churned with a sensation? "Heh, look at that.. You're nips are already hard." Light hmped to himself, pressing his index finger against the [Color] bud with slight pressure, taking note at how his Virgin Mary opened her mouth breathlessly. "Do you like it? Being assaulted in public?" [Name] felt the tears spring in her eyes from his countless hushed remarks that she could only hear, it only made her wish the train made its next stop so she can run. "Touch yourself." The female looked up in surprise at that, before covering her breasts with a vigorous shake of the head. "Really now? You're already exposed and you even came in front of everyone, but you can't complete a simple task as that?" Light reminded, his signature twisted grin plastered onto his face at seeing how quickly color rose to those [Complexion] cheeks. "I-I get it. Just please... s-stop teasing me." [Name] choked out in a tone of despair, not seeing how much longer she can hold back tears. And with that, she slid her arms down till her hands made contact with her nipples, stroking them up and down in their stone state. Quicker than she expected, she beganed grunting things and squirming her hips, of course she couldn't dare look back up at the Yagami from these actions but she can sense that he watched with such intent. The boy that always had his gaze averted from everyone else and into a book, was watching her pathetic self put on a show for him. No, thinking of her predicament like that only made it worse on her throbbing entrance that loved this sick disaster.

"Hm?" Light halted to pull out [Name]'s phone that was in her jacket and examined the text message, whatever was wrote, it had his eyes twinkle in amusement. "Enough foreplay." he simply ordered, closing the phone and placing it in his pocket instead. [Name] eyed him furiously, he had no right to take her belonging and laugh at her personal business. "G.. Give me that! Its probably my--" Light's lips sealed her own in a feverish and carnal kiss before breaking away from the flushed woman, though for some reason he hated that blush, so to get rid of it he gripped on the lining of her panties and tugged it up roughly. Luckily, he covered her mouth with his hand to shut her up from screaming out in pain at the wedgie. Despite this pain, he watched as the needed juices to lubricate her dribble down her thighs in a neverending stream. Just the sight made Light even excited from what was to come! Eying his sleeping and distracted surroundings, he maneuvered his hand to his pants and unzipped. [Name] however was too stunned from the sudden gruesome action to even notice that Light had a certain part of him bare, that is until she felt her underwear being jerked away for a wet knob to rub against her opening below. But it wasn't any 'wet knob'... Jerking her eyes below, [Name] witnessed that the brunette male had his cock between her legs; instantly she muffled in protest but they went unheard as Light had raised one of her legs to have a clear view past the [Color] pubic hair of the pulsating hole. Slowly, Light moved his hips forward until the head of his organ made itself in; by this point [Name] placed her unrestrained hands on his chest and pound and pushed, all just to get him off. Though, this only pleased him more, it would be too boring if there wasn't the slightest bit of participation from his prey. However he knew this wouldn't go on forever, and since the stop will be here soon enough, he wanted to rush the degrading and get to the 'good' part at last.

With one rigid thrust of his hips, [Name]'s virginity stretched and ripped apart as her inexperienced hole swallowed Light's base to the very brim; to this she accidentally banged her head on the window from the pins and needles that coursed through her. Light's reaction was more less opposite, for the first time he was the one to shudder from his chilled pulse and the incedities that cringed around his member. "A.. Amazing! Your insides feel... unlike any sensation I ever felt before--!" he slurred, trying to keep his voice low and collected but the itching ecstasy made him disorderly. Though, not wanting to spend too long in the memory, he managed to glance down and there it was. The crimson dribble that beganed to soak his cock-- but there was something else too... a yellow stream that squirted out from the tight space in which his member was place. The two rivers meeting up and intertwining in a pool beneath his feet. His auburn eyes dragged up to the marked female he had penetrated paralyzed, teary face that gazed down at her pissy accident below. Seeing that her limbs were now limp, he cautiously removed his hands only slightly enough to hear her childlike sniveling: "I-Its in... That thing is in a-and now I'm bleeding from the i-inside out. It hurts..." The corners of Light's mouth twitched and shifted, it was so hard not to just laugh aloud and have all the passengers think of him insane, especially after they see what he done. But no, he could only enjoy and savor this moment by one way alone. "You should be ashamed. Pissing in front of everyone like you're a child! Disgusting! No Blessed Mother would actually want to willing embarrass herself!" Light cooed into [Name]'s eardrums, occasionally groans being added in mid sentence as he had begun to rock his hips roughly into her own; in and out; in and out his cock went. In this process, the [brunette/blonde/etc.] haired woman scraped against the doors silently as her single foot tried its best to stand on the ground between the ramming. "P-Please..! S-Stop it Light, you're-- ahh, _AH!_ I-I can't take it, it h-hurts like hell when you do that..!" the inexperienced girl stammered, drooling from the overpowering stimuli that she hadn't known was possible before. She couldn't make out anything anymore, her mind was screaming for this to end yet her body seemed to enjoy the inflicted pain, especially when his head kissed the very opening of her uterus once he started to buck in a way that had her hips slamming down on his member due to gravity. Even her tongue had lolled out of her mouth sometime after her breasts had danced to his pace. And she might've been delusional move her eyes getting tired and blurry from all the tears and thrusts, but [Name] could've sworn she saw a phone being pointed at her by a male passenger as if he was recording the scene to his delight.

_ N-No..! Don't record me-- its embarrassing! I-I'll never be able to show my face to my love one again..!  _

"[Name]... You're getting even tighter, you're gonna cum right?"

_I wanna die..._

"I'm close too. Lets cum together, spread your legs wider so I can give you all of me that I have to offer!" That moment, [Name] didn't know what overcame her, but she did as he proposed and lifted her feet that was struggling on the ground so that she could wrap both her legs around his hips while her arms snaked themselves around his neck. Clear fluids tip-toed out of your slippery hole, squirting on other passengers belongings as they conversed on the phone or face to face, all out of view of the adult women's little sin at the doors.

_ Please... someone just kill me.  _

"Can you feel it [Name]!? Our offspring will be righteous! And you're going to train him to be a suited successor for the 'New World', got it?!" Light continued to half shout such indecent and lunacy things into the ear of the fading girl as her eyes rolled upwards staring at the ceiling in utter bliss. Said bliss caused her to spout such deliria things right back at the justice crazed person known as Kira. "..Yes! I-I... will carry out the task, just please... make it end, K-Kira-sama-- Eeyaaah!" In a swift thrust, Light had pound through the barrier guarding the [brunette/blonde/etc.]'s uterus and splashed his semen into the small kidney shaped lot. "N-No... W-Why did you do that... Now I'm drowning in your... c-cum. So much. There's so much... I'm going to get... pregnant." Light watched as his chosen victim soundlessly sobbed and complained from what he had done. And as he examined [Name]'s once neatly done [curls/ponytail/etc.] now in a tangled mess; her [Complexion] skin flushed and drenched in both sweat, snot and tears, and cum; her [Eye Color] irises dulled and blank from the overweighting realization of the events that occurred and those that will follow; and how completely shattered she was as her not-so-virgin pussy convulsed under the impact of the hot liquid inside her. Everything was definitely satisfying in Light's eyes and he felt absolutely... **stressed free.**

* * *

Since that soul crushing day, [Name] couldn't show her face before her lover again, and eventually they became tired of her ignoring them so they broke up with her and continued on with life. As if her body's aching wasn't enough, now her heart was hurt too, though she felt it was the best that had happened. With no prior purpose or meaning in her everyday life, she locked herself in her apartment and sulked for weeks. Months...

"Mom... Mom?!"

Flinching, [Eye Color] orbs met the strong, young ones of her 10-year-old son. His hair was the same shade of his mother but his looks reminded her of Light's. Especially those eyes of his... and [Name] feared that one day those eyes will become like the gates of hell as his father. Shaking her head from the thought, she smiled at the boy; it had been ten whole years since she gave birth to such an adoring youth. Sure, [Name] had locked herself away from the world, too afraid of trains or traveling period, and she had even considered an abortion. But that would only make her into the same monster as the person who did this to her. How could Yagami Light take away everything? [Name] didn't like moping over it too much since it would only be what he want, to have complete control over his _Blessed Mother._ Well with a little guidance, a old friend of hers was in the neighborhood to come visit, something [Name] had forgot, and once they saw her they felt both sorrowful and angered by what had happened and decided to help her to her feet. Years had past since they had made [Name] move in with them, and even if she didn't dare to get into another relationship of any kind or give birth ever again, she was happy nonetheless to have such an intelligent and caring son. And today [Name] decided to take him out to the park, after all it was where his friends were hosting their birthday party. "What is it, [Child's Name]?"

"Nothing important... you've just been dazing out a bit too much lately and I..." Just from his sullen expression, [Name] could tell he wasn't telling her everything. "I know, and I'm sorry [Child's Name]. Mommy's just been thinking about... the past, so you say. But don't let that bother you okay! Unless... you have something else you want to get off your chest?" Twisting his foot, [Child's Name] pondered if he really should come out and say it. "W-Well, I know [Aunty/Uncle Friend's Name] told me I shouldn't bring up this but... I can't bite my tongue any longer! ..W-What was... Daddy like?" [Name]'s eyes widened, horror filling her but just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished to prevent her son from feeling guilty. "You're Father..." She beganed, slowly looking up to the blue sky, noting how much different it was from that afternoon. "He was... how do I put this... unlike any man you could ever know. His name was Yagami Light. At first sight he seemed to have it all: looks, brains, talent, charm. But he... was also such a weak minded man-- its kinda hard to explain him. However when we used to be classmates, I will admit... I did have a little crush on him but he was always so distant and unapproachable. And now today... I'm positive that he's long dead, but I can never know for sure since I never made any contact with him ever since the day you were made."

[Child's Name] listened intently and occasionally he would smile in awe from hearing such thing of his dear father. And surely his mind was set. "M-Mom! I wanted to tell you this way before but I never had the courage but... I've decided that, if Daddy really is alive, I'm going to find him! I can just imagine all the endless things we'll talk about! And if he is gone... I'll still put in the effort to research him, and maybe even pay my respects at his grave!" Gasping, [Name] cupped over her mouth, this of course alarmed [Child's Name] and he immediately felt embarrassed for some reason. "I-I mean... its like, I have this strange sense that... **its my destiny to find him; know about what he thought of life like everyone else!"**

_No, [Child's Name]. Because if you do..._

Forcing a smile, [Name] nodded with a soothing chuckle. "I hope you learn it all one day then~" Hearing those encouraging words made those same eyes that resembled Light's sparkle in elated joy, but that moment was short lived once his friends had been calling him back for the cake cutting. "Oh! Look Mom, they're cutting the cake, lets go!" As he ran towards the party, [Name] watched him with those same dull empty eyes like that day in wonder as she trailed behind him. 

_There's no doubt in my mind that you'll become just like him... ' **Like Father, like Son.'**_

 

 

 


End file.
